A Promise to Keep
by jntvfreak24
Summary: A one shot story between Kate and Ziva. Post Silver War story, that Ziva gets to see the ghost of Kate in her dream, and Kate asks Ziva to keep a promise to look after the team.


A Promise to Keep

This is a one-shot story between Ziva and Kate. I do not own NCIS or any of the episodes because I write only fanfiction stories.

Something I had in mind for post Silver Wars. When Ziva is asleep, she sees a ghost of Kate. Kate tells Ziva to watch after the team.

It has been a long case for the MCRT, and it is Ziva's first case with the team. However, Ziva is trying to understand the team's dynamics especially after Kate died just two short months ago.

Ziva has a lot to learn on Team Gibbs. For starters, she has to learn the 50 rules that Gibbs has, and have to deal with Tony's excessive jokes and movie references that he can pull out at moments notice. She has Tim to constantly correct her on her English and idioms. Most importantly, she has to get along with Abby. Since Kate's death, Abby has a hard time moving on since Kate was her best friend. However, the very person has gain her trust is Ducky.

The demented blonde headed doctor held Ducky hostage. Ziva quietly grab her knife, and she swiftly throws it and instantly kills the blonde headed doctor. Then she quickly points her gun on the other two cronies. As Gibbs and Tony notice Ziva and got to Ducky, they realize that Ziva is a bigger ally than they could have ever imagined.

After Ziva left the sketchbook with Gibbs, she went back to her place. She fixed herself a cup of tea and went to sleep. Ziva has a weird but warm dream. Ziva sees a ghost of Kate. " You must be Kate," said Ziva with a shock in her voice. "Yes, I am" said Kate. Ziva looks at the ghost who is wearing the dress that Kate was wearing at her funeral. "Kate, why are you here" Ziva asked her with full curiosity? Kate looks at Ziva. "I saw what you did today. You saved Ducky's life," said Kate. " I did what I had to" said Ziva replied to her.

"Ziva, I also know that you killed Ari to protect Gibbs," said Kate. " I know, but why are you here" said Ziva. "I need you to keep a promise to me" said Kate. Ziva looks at Kate with a confuse look on her face. "A promise" said Ziva. "Yes, I know that my death has been hard on everyone especially Abby. However, when you saved Ducky's life today, I realized that you are the right person to make this promise to look after them" said Kate.

Ziva looks at her with a shocked look on her face. "You want me to look after them," Ziva says to the ghost of Kate. "Yes, you have put up with Tony's jokes and movie references quiet well especially on your first day with Gibbs" said Kate. " That's true, what was it like when you first met Gibbs" Ziva curiously asked Kate? "Before I was on NCIS, I was with the Secret Service protecting the President of the United States. It was then Gibbs told me some of the rules" Kate explains it to her.

" What was McGee like when you first met him" Ziva asks her. " Tim, oh boy, when we first met him in Norfolk, lets just say that he was a fresh green rookie" said Kate. "Green" Ziva said to Kate. "Yes, at the crime scene, Tim had a mask on his face because of the smell" Kate tells Ziva. Ziva chuckles at this. "That is not all, Tony told him about Abby and how she will never fall for a guy like him unless he did something to impress her" said Kate. "What did McGee do?" said Ziva curiously asked Kate. "Tim got a tattoo on his butt" Kate explains to Ziva. Ziva is in total shock by this. "Wow, there is a lot more to Team Gibbs that meets the nose" Ziva says to Kate. Kate looks at Ziva with a perplexed look on her face. " The word is eyes, Ziva" Kate explains it to her. " Ok, I guess I better be prepared for that" Ziva tells Kate.

"Kate, is Tony still as immature like he was when you were around" Ziva asks Kate. He is still immature at times, but he is a good guy. Kate explains to her the things he has done even before she died. "Wow" said Ziva with amazement. "What about Gibbs and Ducky, were they like they always have been," said Ziva? "I always loved Ducky's stories, and some of them had some relation to the cases that I worked on. It is better than Tony's movie references. As for Gibbs, he still drinks coffee, and he does not like Agent Fornell of the FBI, so be prepared for that, and when he says gear up, be prepared to go," said Kate.

"Ok, how can I get on Abby's good side? I have a feeling that she does not like me," said Ziva. "What is going on with her?" said Kate with a curious look on her face? "Well, when we went down to her lab, she was wearing a suit and holding a stuff hippo that makes a funny farting noise. I told her that she looked nice, and she was not happy about it". "Abby likes black clothes and black lipstick, and she is a hugger," said Kate. "I understand," said Ziva.

Then the ghost of Kate starts to disappear. "Kate, I have a lot of questions to ask you about Gibbs and the others" said Ziva. "I know you do Ziva. I will always be here for you and for them," said Kate. Then the ghost of Kate disappears and the alarm clock goes off. It makes a dinging noise. Ziva hits the clock and get out of bed. She looks at the clock and it says 5:00 am.

I will keep the promise to look after Gibbs, DiNozzo, McGee, Abby, Ducky, and Palmer; Ziva thought to herself, as she gets dressed and heads out to NCIS for another workday and possibly for another case.


End file.
